


无望

by fluorine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Eye Removal Surgery, Eye Socket Sex( Sorry I don't know what it called in English. ), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: 眼球摘除，眼交play，手术过程描写可能有bug，非医学生抱歉。





	无望

丘奇不是那种会对即将手术的人说“别紧张”的医生，他把器械扔进那些瓷白的托盘时想的是工资进账的叮铃电子音效。穿着全套无菌服的女性麻醉师放下眼药水，微稠的液体在谢伊右眼表面短暂地蓄积着，让视野开始模糊成颤动的色块。他胸口不停地急促起伏，在丘奇调试针头又尖又长的注射器时紧张得更厉害了，完整的那边视野里针头喷出的液体在雪白的灯光下划出一道弧线，一秒后被捕获到液滴落地的声音，他感不到右眼的药效是否正在发挥，但距离丘奇把那只注射器插到他眼睛里的时间正一秒钟一秒钟缩短而他的每一块能动的肌肉都渴求着在那无可逆转的改造开始前从这该死的手术台上逃跑。  
但他不能跑，海尔森说要看到他的忠诚，而且一个包含圣殿最新技术的机械视觉光件还能更好地让他看到更远的地方和更微小的细节，在战斗或侦查时，如果是门罗提出这个要求他也会答应的。  
是我没保护好上校，谢伊想，他想到这个事实时连针头插到眼眶里的感觉都淡去了，可能是刚才有麻醉效果的眼药水真的起效了。他沉默地躺在手术台上，很快是第二次和第三次进针，钻进眼球周围不同的地方，他不太疼，只是……很奇怪，奇怪的异物感。麻醉师轻声让他别动，但谢伊在她背过身整理时悄悄转着眼睛看她，这是他最后一次使用自己的右眼了。  
浅绿色的纱布蒙住了谢伊的下半张脸，他深褐色的眼睛微微睁大，用无辜而安静的眼神望着同样蒙住了下半张脸的丘奇，丘奇看了看他，将自己握着刀的右手慢慢地抬了起来，刀尖一点点凑近了颤抖的睫毛，然后擦了过去，他在男孩克制的喘息中用屈起的食指指节摩挲着那道隆起的疤。只有深到一定程度的切割伤会留下这种痕迹。  
这不是什么手术的准备步骤并且更像是调情。丘奇很快移开了手，另一块无菌的纱布盖住了谢伊将保留下来的那只眼睛。这下谢伊无论做出什么表情他们都不会看到了。  
扩张。剪刀。齿镊。血从断裂的肌腱中流出来眼泪一样的涌动。眼球摘除毕竟是个很简单的手术，圣殿的医生不费什么力气就剪开了完好的组织，刀尖下压挑离球体，两叶金属触到视神经后把它们挑进切割的交合处之间。助手提过了沉重的培养箱，箱体中浸泡着即将代换摘除出的死肉的机械球体，球体模拟出的和眼球类似的白色球壁后，一缕缕细密的机械触手在液体中微不可闻地摇动。  
眼眶空出来袒露着溢满了血的坑孔，丘奇对内里的血肉模糊习以为常，他稳手钳过湿淋淋的人工器官对准了空洞填了进去，那些触手会自己找到对应的神经。  
于是门罗上校捡回的流浪狗有新的眼睛了。

**  
丘奇在场意味着圣殿们可以拿义眼玩点罕见的花样。这个装载了定位功能和录像功能的先进的小东西被丘奇小心地挑开着粘连着视神经的触手，扯动神经的痛觉让谢伊发出哭一样的小声哀嚎，他永远也适应不了那个地方的疼痛。被取出的机械眼的蓝色虹膜栩栩如生，扩大的瞳仁表明它已经进入了待机状态，但丘奇激活了它。它将被安置在一个妥善的地点，一个最好的、拍摄的视角。  
扒开没了支撑后萎皱在一起的眼皮可以看到长好了伤口的粉色的肉壁。丘奇点点头表示这个多出来的洞状态良好，他摸了摸谢伊的脸，把他引向合适的高度，他站在床边，谢伊要撑起来一点才能够到他的阴茎。可怜的小叛徒害怕得胳膊都在发抖，但圣殿的医生还是一句话都没说，他对情人本来都挺温柔的来着。  
医生的阴茎还没勃起，然而狭小的眼眶在尺寸正常的前端探进一个头时就很快卡住了。细嫩的眼内肉壁包裹着侵入的异物，残存肌肉的一点反射做着除了抚慰异物没有半点作用的眨动动作，一收一收地挤压着肉茎。丘奇按着谢伊的后脑的头发缓慢的前后运动着，但只有前端一点地方被照顾让他有点不尽兴，他抓起谢伊揪着床单的那只手，让谢伊握着阴茎的后半段帮自己撸。  
还挺像用飞机杯的，他突然想到，然后又想可不可以订做一个长得和谢伊一样的可以操眼睛的玩具。他勾着嘴角想了一会儿，接着发现谢伊握着他的老二在眼口磨蹭着不往里面进。磨洋工可不行——他说，挺身把前端又送进了流着水的肉洞。热切的暖意从阴茎下面不断的涌上来，男人舒了一口气，感到自己的下体越发有勃起的趋势。  
谢伊哭得停不下来，紧闭的左眼和下面的脸蛋几乎湿透了，另一边眼睛被堵着，眼泪充当了比下面的淫水更稀薄的滑液，阴茎搅合着水液进进出出。  
丘奇大概终于说了第一句安慰的话。“别哭了，”他说，“如果你现在就哭到脱水，后面怎么办。”

**  
沾满精液的手捏起了机械眼球，把它塞回了谢伊脸上空出来的地方。

 

==============================================================================  
Alternative Universe

谢伊跪在地上，一双手扣住他的肩膀让他无法起身，另一只手抓着他松散的辫子迫使他仰头，他呼吸不畅，脖颈的骨头咯拉作响。发黑的视野里重叠着匕首的刀尖和刀尖冷光，顺着匕首往后是肤色黝黑、指节强壮的手，手上沾满了他的血。他的血除了挂在阿基里斯的手上外还大量的喷溅在地上和墙上，不久前他被凶狠地推撞至背后那面墙迎接最后的攻势，长剑被缴落，短刀早就断了刃，他的手中没有能保护自己的武器，刺客的剑一气穿透他的胸口，带着兄弟会从下至上无人不有的浓厚的憎恨和愤怒。这一剑没让他立刻死掉，尽管胸口剧烈的疼痛让他发出痛苦的叫喊，像曾经被他杀死的男人或女人临死前那样。全身每一寸地方都僵硬地无法动弹，心肺间隙的肌肉抽搐着绞紧了致命的凶器，刺客握着剑柄抽了一下没能成功，于是剑刃割着肋骨搅出了更大的血洞。刺客拔出剑后谢伊顺着墙软绵绵地往下滑，贯穿的伤口涌出大量的血染透了衣服和墙壁，然后他被立刻拖到阿基里斯面前，看不见背后的墙上他留下的血痕还在慢条斯理的往下剥离流动。  
阿基里斯想要他的眼睛，年长的导师低头看着曾经的学生，憾恨于如此有天分的学生为什么会反过头为了敌人的目标追杀他们，他想起霍普，那个女孩是最把谢伊未尽的潜力唠唠叨叨说出来的，但她再也不能为此而可惜了。导师一边想一边把刀扎进谢伊眼眶，刀尖刺进了对它来说陌生的地方，转着圈切开连结眼球的组织再挑出其中包裹的球体。这颗眼睛曾在海崖下的礁石中幸免于难，但刺客不允许一个叛徒接着使用鹰眼。  
成为死物的眼球掉到地上，谢伊的声音嘶哑的不成样子了，他半边脸泡在血里，另一半边因为极度的痛苦而扭曲，看不出曾经的小刺客的半点影子，于是阿基里斯放下了最后一点心理负担。  
“趁他还活着，把他的腿也砍掉。”


End file.
